Red String of Fate
by im ur misconception
Summary: ASK B4 ADDING TO C2s. There are many mysteries in life that everyone speculates over. One is that supposed little Red String that ties you to your destined r Lucy Heartfilia and Rogue 'Ryos' Cheney, it wasn't exactly what they would call an idea. Especially with August being the Month Dragon Slayers went into heat. When and if the choice is presented, what will they choose?
1. His Story

**[A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.]**

 **[A/N2: PLEASE FOR THE LOVE THAT IS CRACK FICTION AND ANIME/MANGA READ THIS! For those that asked, know why I stopped writing R.S.o.F in the first place and took it down off to begin with. It has now been a year, and I feel ready to talk about that reason. The person who got me started back writing was my grandmother. She passed away last year June 2nd 2017 from Stage 4 lung and liver cancer. It was a sudden onset, and she was dead within a month of the diagnosis. That woman was a major part of my life, always inspiring me to do what I wanted as long as I was happy. She supported me through a lot of good and bad times. And the loss of her had me literally hating this story. I mean all the handwritten chapters I had shredded, burned in complete anger.**

 **So, now I am ready to start this again. But... AND I MEAN BUT, there will be changes to this story. It will not be like it was before. I will still follow the setup (backstory) I had that Lucy summoned the Celestial King to stop the Eclipse Gate, Yukino will have died because of the Eclipse Gate. Instead of defeating Zeref (We didn't know he had nothing to do with that event at the time), it will be the dragons being sent into the past. My chapters won't be more than 5K in words... or that if you get lucky. I want shorter, easier to read chapters. My style has changed in the last 6 years folks; it is called growth. To make this more fun, I will have a few other canon things, and yes, the babysitters will still be there. That was too fun and cute to write. Now, I just ask you read this with an open mind and review once you are done. Thank you!]**

* * *

Pain lanced through his body, and he stared in shock as it fell to the floor. He couldn't fathom just how in less than two hours he'd run into the blond fairy, twice. The first when he kept his partner from putting a mating mark on her, and second, attacking him after he stopped her from striking his exceed friend, Frosch. There was a grunt as the air in his lungs was pushed out upon impact on the floor. His vision faded, and as he lost consciousness, Rogue saw a horrified look on the fairies face.

* * *

 **One Week Ago**

The air was heavy from the humidity of midsummer as Rogue opened his eyes. Quickly looking around his room, he noted nothing was out of place and relaxed. At least until he looked at the calendar hanging on the wall at the end of his bed. Seeing the date elicited a low groan from him. It was the first day of August, and that meant only one thing - the season for Dragon Slayers to go into heat. He had to get his partner and new Guild Master out of the Guild. He knew Lady Minerva would take over running it in Sting's absence., and it would be best to leave before he got excessively aggressive and tried to horde the few females in the guild.

With a sigh, Rogue eased himself from the bed, trying not to disturb Frosch. The Exceed was still sleeping, his little body giving the occasional twitch from dreaming. Rogue smiled as he gathered up clean clothes and went into his bathroom, ready for a tepid shower. He didn't like the ordeal of taking a hot shower when it was so humid already. In short order, he was bathed and half-dressed, brushing his teeth when he caught the sounds of Frosch waking up. Reaching over, he pushed the bathroom door open, allowing him to see the green exceed stretch and look around, only to smile upon seeing him.

"Fro says morning, Rogue. Can Fro take a bath?"

At the question, Rogue smiled around his toothbrush and nodded yes, pointing to the tub. He had left just enough water in the bottom for Frosch to bathe. He had long ago taught his little friend about staying clean; Rogue himself was fastidious about it, hating when on long missions, he was unable to bathe himself. Soft laughter brought him from his musings, and he turned, his heart warming, to see Frosch splashing in the water, rinsing off the bubbles from his unscented baby shampoo.

Ten minutes later found them both downstairs in the Guild's Main Hall. The air was tense as everyone eyed Sting sitting at the bar and growling. It had started, and now Rogue would be the only one able to approach the blond Slayer. The dark-haired slayer paused at the damn near bare request board, mentally cursing Fairy Tail for winning the Grand Magic Games and taking most of the clientele. Scanning his options, he found the perfect request - a fetch quest that would take them a good distance from civilization. Rogue could use it to help stroke Sting's already massive ego and dragon instincts. Smiling as he pulled it from its pin, Rogue turned and caught the dark, displeased look on Minerva's face.

Waving the request, he mouthed to her which one it was, then made his way to the bar, purposely putting his person in the direct line of sight of Sting. The blonde narrowed his eyes in silent contemplation before tilting his chin for Rogue to approach. Staying cautious, Rogue moved forward and put the paper on the bartop.

"It wants us to get an item found near a wyvern's nest," he said as a way of explaining. The dark spark in Sting's eyes at his words told Rogue he was interested.

"You know wyvern's nest in groups, so you can have free leeway to cut loose and prove your strength," Rogue continued, wording what he said just so.

The sharp-fanged smile he got sealed the deal as Sting stood up and walked right out of the Guild. The tension in the air dropped immediately, and Rogue felt his shoulders slump in relief. He paused long enough to grab the emergency bag he kept ready at all times by the door, then followed his friend out the door.

* * *

 **Current day August 6th**

Panting, Rogue chased after Sting who was practically feral. It had been a full five days. Their mission had gone fairly smoothly. At least, it was until one of the younger wyverns ran from the slaughter Sting was enacting upon its pack. It had run fast, half-flying down the far side of the mountain right into the forest that led to Magnolia. However, that wasn't the problem. Sting had caught the poor creature easily, snapping its neck in almost an instant. No, the problem was he'd caught the scent of a female and taken off, his instincts to mate completely in control. And that was not such a good thing, because it meant any male human, animal, or Dragon Slayer was a threat to be eliminated.

Rogue had immediately sent Frosch to hide in Magnolia, promising he'd come to find him later. Right now though, the shadow slayer had to put himself in danger to save whichever poor female had caught Sting's attention. Judging from the way his partner had run towards it, the smell was exceptionally tantalizing to his inner dragon. Sniffing the air, he caught the very familiar scent of honey and vanilla. Mentally, he chanted impossible. It had to be someone else who smelled similar. He put on a burst of speed behind his steps, not caring as tree branches smacked him in the face. Under no circumstance could Sting mark the girl. If it even was her. Rogue would have to make sure of it.

Jumping over a fallen log and bursting from the forest, Rogue's eyes went wide, the sight before him confirming his fears. There, in his friend's arms, was Fairy Tail's own celestial mage. Fear etched across her face, her brown eyes stayed locked on Sting who was licking the side of her neck from earlobe to the junction where it met her shoulder. His lips were drawn back, fangs bared to mark her as his mate. Hissing softly, Rogue moved forward causing Sting to halt and snarl in warning. The blond Fairy looked at him, eyes bright with unshed tears and pleading silently for his help. Amazing considering her situation.

"I suggest you run, little fairy. As fast as you can. Otherwise, you'll hate your fate," he growled at her, making sure Sting's attention was focused solely on him.

She gave a small nod as he darted forward, clamping a hand on her free arm. Rogue pulled her from Sting's grasp, sending his other fist, coated in shadows, to strike his friend in the face. Rogue really disliked the fairy for putting him in this position. The girl had absolutely no luck in his opinion. Sting let out a fierce roar as his potential mate was taken from him, and the sound shook the area, bending trees. Just as Rogue's fist connected with Sting's face, he tossed the dumb girl away. His lips curled when she called out a thank you and a plea for him to stay safe. It was literally her fault that he was in this situation, annoying him even further as he jumped away from Sting who returned the punch.

Rogue knew he wasn't a match for Sting while he was running on pure instinct and power. So, moving back into his friend's line of sight, he began to gather the shadows for a taxing ability. His mind conjured up a location a good and safe distance away all while trying to dodge each strike from Sting at the same time. The moment he had enough shadows, Rogue sent them like a tidal wave, only to have Sting shoot a beam of concentrated light at him. His body was drained, and he'd begun feeling lethargic, making it hard to move. He felt the attack connect with the left side of his body, piercing his abdomen above the hip. Biting back a cry of pain, Rogue closed his hand in a fist as Sting was enveloped completely by his shadows, a look of gratefulness in his eyes.

His body barely responding, Rogue finally made it to Magnolia. He tracked Frosch's scent to a two-story brownstone building along the canal. He knew he only had enough energy to travel via shadows to get in and out. He'd already lost so much blood already. Leaning against the building support his weight, Rogue slowly gathered the shadows to shift to his exceed. He paused and pulled himself from the shadows as he saw someone lift their hand up, their intent clear. They were going to strike his little friend.

Fully disengaging from the shadows, he rushed forward, grabbing the person's arm and spinning them so they faced away from Frosch. With a push, he had them pinned against the door of the small apartment, a soft feminine whimper instantly following. Once the person's body went lax, he stepped back and turned them to face him, keeping his body between them and Frosch. Looking down at the figure before him, he drew back, shock coursing through him and paralyzing his body. It was the damn Fairy again. In the next second, she exploded into a series of quick movements, forcing his numb hand to let her go. He could do nothing but watch as she attacked with confidence while keeping her eyes closed the whole time.

 _ **TBC!**_


	2. Her Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 **Author's Notes:** _ **PLEASE FOR THE LOVE THAT IS CRACK FICTION AND ANIME/MANGA READ THIS!**_ **For those that asked, know why I stopped writing R.S.o.F in the first place and took it down off to begin with. It has now been a year, and I feel ready to talk about that reason. The person who got me started back writing was my grandmother. She passed away last year from Stage 4 lung and liver cancer. It was a sudden onset, and she was dead within a month of the diagnosis. That woman was a major part of my life, always inspiring me to do what I wanted as long as I was happy. She supported me through a lot of good and bad times. And the loss of her had me literally hating this story. I mean all the handwritten chapters I had shredded, burned in complete anger.**

 **So, now I am ready to start this again.** _ **But... AND I MEAN BUT**_ **, there will be changes to this story. It will not be like it was before. I will still follow the setup (backstory) I had that Lucy summoned the Celestial King to stop the Eclipse Gate, Yukino will have died because of the Eclipse Gate. Instead of defeating Zeref (We didn't know he had nothing to do with that event at the time), it will be the dragons being sent into the past. My chapters won't be more than 5K in words... or that if you get lucky. I want shorter, easier to read chapters. My style has changed in the last 6 years folks; it is called growth. To make this more fun, I will have a few other canon things, and yes, the babysitters will still be there. That was too fun and cute to write. Now, I just ask you read this with an open mind and review once you are done. Thank you!**

* * *

Lucy stared down at the man on the floor with horror written across her face as crimson eyes slowly shut. While a part of her quick mind was amazed that her physical training with Erza had paid off, she had just further injured her would-be assailant. Though in an hour or two since she had last seen him, he now had a gaping hole in the side of his abdomen. Causing her to curl her hand into a fist and feel a wetness on them. This had her lifting her hands up to inspect them, seeing that one was thoroughly coated in red, sticky liquid. Feeling her lip tremble as everything from today started to finally hit her, like a wave against a cliffside. Her body slowly sinking to the floor.

"Why you hit Fro's friend, Rogue?"

At the sound of the soft voice, her head whipped around and looked at a small green exceed in a pink frog suit. Realizing that this was the 'person' who had broken into her apartment and what she was going to grab with her hand. Making her give a nervous chuckle, as she looked into the wide, innocent eyes that were confused and worried. It was just not her day.

* * *

Lucy smiled as she watched the antics of her two male teammates. The heat of the August sun beating down on her head as they pushed and shoved at each other like always. Bickering in the manner that only two really good friends could do. It was this and many other simple things that had her happy she was still alive after all that had happened during the Grand Magic Games, and the following Eclipse Gate events after. Though the end part of that battle was very fuzzy in her head, she was glad to be alive.

But that was not what had her concerned, nor the fact that after that Gate had been closed again, the dragons all sent to the past, her magic has yet to fully return to her. Nope, what was concerning her greatly was the small, and becoming increasingly larger each day, was Natsu's behavior changes. Which had started while they were out on the mission? He'd even been extra aggressive.

It scared her a bit just how he was acting. Sniffing around her, Erza, and almost any other female they'd come across. Though it stuck mostly to Erza and herself. He'd growl and intimidate other guys away from them. And he was usually the most friend an overly sociable person she knew. So, these little changes were not a good thing in her books.

Jumping when something heavy and metal clamped down on her shoulder, Lucy looked up to see Erza looking at her worriedly, "What's wrong Lucy? You are deep in thought."

This had her smiling as she let her gaze drift back the Gray and Natsu, the latter of whom was now getting rather physical with Gray. She knew that Erza would look in the same direction. They'd come to have a closer bond since Lucy had asked her to start training her to physically fight and defend herself. Having little to no magic made her an even weaker link on the team.

"Have they upset you?" Erza asked softly.

This gave Lucy pause as she shook her head as she replied, "No. It is just that over the last few days of our Mission, I have noted that Natsu's behavior is changing. Becoming more aggressive towards others... that are male. And he keeps sniffing me and you when you are busy."

Peeking up at Erza she was the red-headed face pale visibly, before mumbling, "I didn't notice this is not good. Lucy, you take your time getting back to the guild. I have to hurry a warn the guild..."

This had Lucy's eyes widening as she looked at her friend, who marched forward and clamped her hands down on the two boys. Who looked at her with wide eyes full of fear. Well, Gray did. Natsu looked like he was amused and pleased by her show of dominance. Creeping Lucy out. Then she watched as the two took off and Erza gave her a quick glance before running after them before cutting into the forest in a direct angle Lucy knew would put her friend on a direct course to the guild.

* * *

She had done as Erza said, and now she is singing (Slightly off Key) and dancing to one of her favorite songs as she walked the path back to Magnolia. Lucy would admit if asked, that she was worried about what could possibly be going on with Natsu. And why it had Erza, possibly Gray, so worried. They were her family. Her teammates and the whole of the guild had been helping her cope since the end of the whole fiasco that started as the Grand Magic Games. Especially since she had no real recollection of how the dragons were sent back through the gate, why she had little to no magic in her containers and the fact that they were not refilling like they should.

That and no one was forthcoming about it. But Lucy rationalized that there was a reason for it. Which probably was for her own protection. She would be patient, waiting for when they felt it was time to tell her. Otherwise, Lucy figured, life was good at the moment. She had started a three times a week physical training regiment with Erza. And she was starting to see the results. This Mission was proof. Her endurance had survived longer than when she had been at full capacity of magic. Earning her nods of acknowledgment from not just Erza, but Gray and Natsu as well. Though, Happy the blue flying troll cat had still called her fat.

Sighing as she stopped singing, Lucy debated on summoning Plue. He didn't drain what little reserves she had completely, even if it tired her out. Only to go stiff as a low growl came from the woods to her right. Eyes going wide, she started to reach for her whip, as she looked in the direction the growl came from. Next thing Lucy knew she was being encapsulated in a pair of very strong arms. As hot breath washed down her neck and over her shoulder. Causing her to freeze as thanks to her instincts kicking in. Mind telling her to learn the situation, adapt and figure out how to get out of it.

"You little fairy smell of other males, even a Dragon Slayer. I will have to fix that."

The voice that spoke softly as she felt something sharp be run down the curve of her neck had Lucy whimpering and suddenly struggling to get away. She knew this voice. The mocking laughter associated with it would haunt her dreams on occasion. Sting Eucliffe.

"Cease your struggles or I will inflict pain," Sting growled.

She let her body limp by force as she squeezed her eyes shut. Wondering just what the hell was going on. Then she felt her body being tugged away as Sting's lips brushed against the junction of neck and shoulders. Causing Lucy to open her eyes as she was literally pushed away. Seeing Rogue Cheney facing off against his partner, best friend, and from what Master told them, New Guild Master. When his head whipped around to glare at her, she felt like her heart stopped in her chest.

"I suggest you run, little fairy. As fast as you can. Otherwise, you'll hate your fate," he growled at her, making sure Sting's attention was focused solely on him.

Swallowing, Lucy turned and ran. Sucking in deep breaths as she moved her arms and legs in tandem for the most efficient method of running like Erza had taught her. The feel of their magic's rising as a loud Roar erupted from one of them, she presumed Sting, Lucy didn't look back. Instead, put extra speed behind her strides. This was not cowardice, this was survival. And she knew from watching the brawls in the guild when all three male Dragon Slayers got in on it, there was destruction on a mass scale. And they were 'playing' as Wendy called it.

* * *

Breaths coming in heavy pants as Lucy reached the bottom of the hill that their guild now sat on. The original in Town was being refurbished with the funds that they'd won from the GMG. Lucy bent over, hands on her knees and tried to calm her over stimulated heart. Which was trying to burst from her chest at the moment? Eyes closed as she inhaled through her nose and exhaled out her mouth. Counting five seconds between each intake and outtake. When a soft groan drew her attention to the bushes just to the side of the road.

Body tensing as she straightened up, hand itching to her belt and whip. Lucy took small, short steps towards the bush. Ready to attack just in case whoever made the sound was a threat. What she saw had the blood draining from her flushed face. There was Gray, battered and bleeding. From the way his eyes were barely cracked and unfocused, she knew he had a concussion.

Eyes narrowing as she ignored her own body's protestations of exhaustion, Lucy bent over and grabbed his arm. Slinging it over her shoulder as she twisted her body, lifting him the best she could. The fact that his body was cold was a godsend at the moment. But it disturbed her how beaten up he was. And the only person he'd been with was Natsu. And she didn't want to believe that Natsu would take a friend and family member and do this, leaving them to potentially die on the roadside.

"Gray, I need you to answer me. Just groan once to do so. But, did... did Natsu do this to you?" she asked.

It took a few seconds as she half frogged walked and half dragged him, before he groaned, only once. It had the blood in her veins going cold. Anger boiling inside her slowly. Fueling her strength as she started to make her way up the overly steep hill towards the guild hall. She'd be giving her best friend a piece of her damn mind after she got confirmation that he had indeed done this like Gray... groaned in confirmation.

"Lucy?"

At the sound of her name, Lucy flinched as she stopped and slowly shifted herself and her partially unconscious bundle. Just to see a worried and highly concerned Lisanna and Elfman. Causing her to smile tentatively to them. Then Elfman was relieving her of Gray's weight while Lisanna put her arm around Lucy's shoulders to hold her up since her legs chose that moment to go weak.

"What happened? Where is the rest of your team?" Lisanna asked as she helped Lucy walk up the incline to the guild.

"I don't know, but I think... from what Gray tried to indicate when I asked, that Natsu did this. And I do not know, Lisanna," she mumbled feeling exhausted. "I told Erza that Natsu had been acting oddly for the last few days. Kinda possessive of Erza and I, amongst other females that we came across. Then Erza had the boys racing to the guild while she cut through the forest to get to the guild before them, hopefully."

This had a deep grunt coming from Elfman. So, Lucy lifted her head and turned it to look at the tall mage. Who pointedly did not look at her. Making Lucy more and more suspicious. When she glanced back at Lisanna, she found the girl was flushing a bit darkly but was also not looking at her. They knew what was going on. And it hurt that they were not telling her.

Soon they were at the guild doors, Elfman didn't stop as he marched right on through with his bundle. Drawing a loud shriek from Juvia. As Lucy and Lisanna entered, the guild went still looking at them. She saw the concern on their faces. With care, Lucy shrugged herself from Lisanna's arm. Her brown eyes roaming around the guild until they found a head of pink hair. Eyes narrowing as she wobbled her way over, only to have Olive green eyes look at her as a goofy smile broke across Natsu's face.

"Luce! You got here!" he said as he bounded over to her.

Lifting a hand up and halting his advancement, Lucy looked him directly in the eyes. Frown firmly in place as he stopped and looked confused at her. Only for his face to morph into a mask of anger as he sniffed the air. This had the fine hairs on the back of her arms and neck rising up.

"Luce, what is the matter? Why do you smell of other men? Especially the two Slayers from Sabertooth?" He growled in a low voice at her.

This had Lucy quirking an eyebrow at her friend. Narrowing her eyes as she snorted at him while giving a quick shake of her head.

"I will explain that in a second. But first, Natsu Dragneel, did you beat up Gray and leave him in a bush at the base of the hill?" she asked, her voice dropping to a soft hiss.

The way Natsu grinned, showing his canines, which looked oddly elongated, had Lucy stiffening. Then he chuckled and smirked at her. Giving the confirmation that she didn't want to have. He had harmed, willingly a Teammate. And to make it worse, there was no remorse shown at all, in fact, it looked like he had enjoyed it. Causing something to snap inside of her. Lucy could tolerate a load of crap. But harming one's friends, teammates, and family, that was going too far.

Her body exploded into motion. Jumping up she kicked out with one leg, catching Natsu by surprise and sending him flying backwards. As she landed her other hand grasped her whip, releasing it and had it expanding to wrap around Natsu who was orientating himself, then constricting it around him. She knew that she was not strong enough to hold him for long, but this served a purpose as it kept him mildly distracted.

"You, Natsu, have let me down. You always preach about protecting your friends and family... and here you... you... are openly taking pride in claiming you left one of your friends and family injured yourself. I am disgusted with you," she said.

With that, she released her whip and felt her eyes burn with tears. This had Natsu pausing, his upper lip pulling back from his canines as scales began to appear along his neck and on his face. Then he was wrapped in iron and being electrocuted by the two other Slayers in the guild. This caused a roar that was almost painful to the point of making Lucy's eardrums feel like they were going to collapse before Natsu went quiet.

Sighing, Lucy put her whip away and looked at her now very stunned Guild Mates. Erza included. Though Lucy saw in the depths of those chocolate brown eyes pride. Shaking her head, Lucy felt extremely exhausted.

"I... will explain everything later... For now... I need to go home, bathe and sleep, please?" she said to everyone.

When she got a nod of the head, Lucy turned and left, barely catching what Bickslow said. "Lucy's panties are pink and lacy today!" Which was echoed by his little 'babies'? Making her smile as she walked out of the guild.

* * *

Lucy felt the tears she'd been holding back since finding Gray start to fall. She had thought it was Happy who had broken into her house. So, a bit of a scare tactic for the little blue troll. Now, as she sunk to the ground, Lucy had a wounded and bleeding Rogue lying unconscious on her apartment floor.

"Miss... Fro don't mean to make you cry!?" the small frog suited exceed said as Lucy ran her fingers over a particular key.

 _ **TBC!**_


	3. SOS Send Help!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 **Author's Notes:** _ **PLEASE FOR THE LOVE THAT IS CRACK FICTION AND ANIME/MANGA READ THIS!**_ **For those that asked, know why I stopped writing R.S.o.F in the first place and took it down off to begin with. It has now been a year, and I feel ready to talk about that reason. The person who got me started back writing was my grandmother. She passed away last year from Stage 4 lung and liver cancer. It was a sudden onset, and she was dead within a month of the diagnosis. That woman was a major part of my life, always inspiring me to do what I wanted as long as I was happy. She supported me through a lot of good and bad times. And the loss of her had me literally hating this story. I mean all the handwritten chapters I had shredded, burned in complete anger.**

 **So, now I am ready to start this again.** _ **But... AND I MEAN BUT**_ **, there will be changes to this story. It will not be like it was before. I will still follow the setup (backstory) I had that Lucy summoned the Celestial King to stop the Eclipse Gate, Yukino will have died because of the Eclipse Gate. Instead of defeating Zeref (We didn't know he had nothing to do with that event at the time), it will be the dragons being sent into the past. My chapters won't be more than 5K in words... or that if you get lucky. I want shorter, easier to read chapters. My style has changed in the last 6 years folks; it is called growth. To make this more fun, I will have a few other canon things, and yes, the babysitters will still be there. That was too fun and cute to write. Now, I just ask you read this with an open mind and review once you are done. Thank you!**

* * *

Lucy stared down at the man on the floor with horror written across her face as crimson eyes slowly shut. While a part of her quick mind was amazed that her physical training with Erza had paid off, she had just further injured her would-be assailant. Though in an hour or two since she had last seen him, he now had a gaping hole in the side of his abdomen. Causing her to curl her hand into a fist and feel a wetness on them. This had her lifting her hands up to inspect them, seeing that one was thoroughly coated in red, sticky liquid. Feeling her lip tremble as everything from today started to finally hit her, like a wave against a cliffside. Her body slowly sinking to the floor.

"Why you hit Fro's friend, Rogue?"

At the sound of the soft voice, her head whipped around and looked at a small green exceed in a pink frog suit. Realizing that this was the 'person' who had broken into her apartment and what she was going to grab with her hand. Making her give a nervous chuckle, as she looked into the wide, innocent eyes that were confused and worried. It was just not her day.

* * *

Lucy smiled as she watched the antics of her two male teammates. The heat of the August sun beating down on her head as they pushed and shoved at each other like always. Bickering in the manner that only two really good friends could do. It was this and many other simple things that had her happy she was still alive after all that had happened during the Grand Magic Games, and the following Eclipse Gate events after. Though the end part of that battle was very fuzzy in her head, she was glad to be alive.

But that was not what had her concerned, nor the fact that after that Gate had been closed again, the dragons all sent to the past, her magic has yet to fully return to her. Nope, what was concerning her greatly was the small, and becoming increasingly larger each day, was Natsu's behavior changes. Which had started while they were out on the mission? He'd even been extra aggressive.

It scared her a bit just how he was acting. Sniffing around her, Erza, and almost any other female they'd come across. Though it stuck mostly to Erza and herself. He'd growl and intimidate other guys away from them. And he was usually the most friend an overly sociable person she knew. So, these little changes were not a good thing in her books.

Jumping when something heavy and metal clamped down on her shoulder, Lucy looked up to see Erza looking at her worriedly, "What's wrong Lucy? You are deep in thought."

This had her smiling as she let her gaze drift back the Gray and Natsu, the latter of whom was now getting rather physical with Gray. She knew that Erza would look in the same direction. They'd come to have a closer bond since Lucy had asked her to start training her to physically fight and defend herself. Having little to no magic made her an even weaker link on the team.

"Have they upset you?" Erza asked softly.

This gave Lucy pause as she shook her head as she replied, "No. It is just that over the last few days of our Mission, I have noted that Natsu's behavior is changing. Becoming more aggressive towards others... that are male. And he keeps sniffing me and you when you are busy."

Peeking up at Erza she was the red-headed face pale visibly, before mumbling, "I didn't notice this is not good. Lucy, you take your time getting back to the guild. I have to hurry a warn the guild..."

This had Lucy's eyes widening as she looked at her friend, who marched forward and clamped her hands down on the two boys. Who looked at her with wide eyes full of fear. Well, Gray did. Natsu looked like he was amused and pleased by her show of dominance. Creeping Lucy out. Then she watched as the two took off and Erza gave her a quick glance before running after them before cutting into the forest in a direct angle Lucy knew would put her friend on a direct course to the guild.

* * *

She had done as Erza said, and now she is singing (Slightly off Key) and dancing to one of her favorite songs as she walked the path back to Magnolia. Lucy would admit if asked, that she was worried about what could possibly be going on with Natsu. And why it had Erza, possibly Gray, so worried. They were her family. Her teammates and the whole of the guild had been helping her cope since the end of the whole fiasco that started as the Grand Magic Games. Especially since she had no real recollection of how the dragons were sent back through the gate, why she had little to no magic in her containers and the fact that they were not refilling like they should.

That and no one was forthcoming about it. But Lucy rationalized that there was a reason for it. Which probably was for her own protection. She would be patient, waiting for when they felt it was time to tell her. Otherwise, Lucy figured, life was good at the moment. She had started a three times a week physical training regiment with Erza. And she was starting to see the results. This Mission was proof. Her endurance had survived longer than when she had been at full capacity of magic. Earning her nods of acknowledgment from not just Erza, but Gray and Natsu as well. Though, Happy the blue flying troll cat had still called her fat.

Sighing as she stopped singing, Lucy debated on summoning Plue. He didn't drain what little reserves she had completely, even if it tired her out. Only to go stiff as a low growl came from the woods to her right. Eyes going wide, she started to reach for her whip, as she looked in the direction the growl came from. Next thing Lucy knew she was being encapsulated in a pair of very strong arms. As hot breath washed down her neck and over her shoulder. Causing her to freeze as thanks to her instincts kicking in. Mind telling her to learn the situation, adapt and figure out how to get out of it.

"You little fairy smell of other males, even a Dragon Slayer. I will have to fix that."

The voice that spoke softly as she felt something sharp be run down the curve of her neck had Lucy whimpering and suddenly struggling to get away. She knew this voice. The mocking laughter associated with it would haunt her dreams on occasion. Sting Eucliffe.

"Cease your struggles or I will inflict pain," Sting growled.

She let her body limp by force as she squeezed her eyes shut. Wondering just what the hell was going on. Then she felt her body being tugged away as Sting's lips brushed against the junction of neck and shoulders. Causing Lucy to open her eyes as she was literally pushed away. Seeing Rogue Cheney facing off against his partner, best friend, and from what Master told them, New Guild Master. When his head whipped around to glare at her, she felt like her heart stopped in her chest.

"I suggest you run, little fairy. As fast as you can. Otherwise, you'll hate your fate," he growled at her, making sure Sting's attention was focused solely on him.

Swallowing, Lucy turned and ran. Sucking in deep breaths as she moved her arms and legs in tandem for the most efficient method of running like Erza had taught her. The feel of their magic's rising as a loud Roar erupted from one of them, she presumed Sting, Lucy didn't look back. Instead, put extra speed behind her strides. This was not cowardice, this was survival. And she knew from watching the brawls in the guild when all three male Dragon Slayers got in on it, there was destruction on a mass scale. And they were 'playing' as Wendy called it.

* * *

Breaths coming in heavy pants as Lucy reached the bottom of the hill that their guild now sat on. The original in Town was being refurbished with the funds that they'd won from the GMG. Lucy bent over, hands on her knees and tried to calm her over stimulated heart. Which was trying to burst from her chest at the moment? Eyes closed as she inhaled through her nose and exhaled out her mouth. Counting five seconds between each intake and outtake. When a soft groan drew her attention to the bushes just to the side of the road.

Body tensing as she straightened up, hand itching to her belt and whip. Lucy took small, short steps towards the bush. Ready to attack just in case whoever made the sound was a threat. What she saw had the blood draining from her flushed face. There was Gray, battered and bleeding. From the way his eyes were barely cracked and unfocused, she knew he had a concussion.

Eyes narrowing as she ignored her own body's protestations of exhaustion, Lucy bent over and grabbed his arm. Slinging it over her shoulder as she twisted her body, lifting him the best she could. The fact that his body was cold was a godsend at the moment. But it disturbed her how beaten up he was. And the only person he'd been with was Natsu. And she didn't want to believe that Natsu would take a friend and family member and do this, leaving them to potentially die on the roadside.

"Gray, I need you to answer me. Just groan once to do so. But, did... did Natsu do this to you?" she asked.

It took a few seconds as she half frogged walked and half dragged him, before he groaned, only once. It had the blood in her veins going cold. Anger boiling inside her slowly. Fueling her strength as she started to make her way up the overly steep hill towards the guild hall. She'd be giving her best friend a piece of her damn mind after she got confirmation that he had indeed done this like Gray... groaned in confirmation.

"Lucy?"

At the sound of her name, Lucy flinched as she stopped and slowly shifted herself and her partially unconscious bundle. Just to see a worried and highly concerned Lisanna and Elfman. Causing her to smile tentatively to them. Then Elfman was relieving her of Gray's weight while Lisanna put her arm around Lucy's shoulders to hold her up since her legs chose that moment to go weak.

"What happened? Where is the rest of your team?" Lisanna asked as she helped Lucy walk up the incline to the guild.

"I don't know, but I think... from what Gray tried to indicate when I asked, that Natsu did this. And I do not know, Lisanna," she mumbled feeling exhausted. "I told Erza that Natsu had been acting oddly for the last few days. Kinda possessive of Erza and I, amongst other females that we came across. Then Erza had the boys racing to the guild while she cut through the forest to get to the guild before them, hopefully."

This had a deep grunt coming from Elfman. So, Lucy lifted her head and turned it to look at the tall mage. Who pointedly did not look at her. Making Lucy more and more suspicious. When she glanced back at Lisanna, she found the girl was flushing a bit darkly but was also not looking at her. They knew what was going on. And it hurt that they were not telling her.

Soon they were at the guild doors, Elfman didn't stop as he marched right on through with his bundle. Drawing a loud shriek from Juvia. As Lucy and Lisanna entered, the guild went still looking at them. She saw the concern on their faces. With care, Lucy shrugged herself from Lisanna's arm. Her brown eyes roaming around the guild until they found a head of pink hair. Eyes narrowing as she wobbled her way over, only to have Olive green eyes look at her as a goofy smile broke across Natsu's face.

"Luce! You got here!" he said as he bounded over to her.

Lifting a hand up and halting his advancement, Lucy looked him directly in the eyes. Frown firmly in place as he stopped and looked confused at her. Only for his face to morph into a mask of anger as he sniffed the air. This had the fine hairs on the back of her arms and neck rising up.

"Luce, what is the matter? Why do you smell of other men? Especially the two Slayers from Sabertooth?" He growled in a low voice at her.

This had Lucy quirking an eyebrow at her friend. Narrowing her eyes as she snorted at him while giving a quick shake of her head.

"I will explain that in a second. But first, Natsu Dragneel, did you beat up Gray and leave him in a bush at the base of the hill?" she asked, her voice dropping to a soft hiss.

The way Natsu grinned, showing his canines, which looked oddly elongated, had Lucy stiffening. Then he chuckled and smirked at her. Giving the confirmation that she didn't want to have. He had harmed, willingly a Teammate. And to make it worse, there was no remorse shown at all, in fact, it looked like he had enjoyed it. Causing something to snap inside of her. Lucy could tolerate a load of crap. But harming one's friends, teammates, and family, that was going too far.

Her body exploded into motion. Jumping up she kicked out with one leg, catching Natsu by surprise and sending him flying backwards. As she landed her other hand grasped her whip, releasing it and had it expanding to wrap around Natsu who was orientating himself, then constricting it around him. She knew that she was not strong enough to hold him for long, but this served a purpose as it kept him mildly distracted.

"You, Natsu, have let me down. You always preach about protecting your friends and family... and here you... you... are openly taking pride in claiming you left one of your friends and family injured yourself. I am disgusted with you," she said.

With that, she released her whip and felt her eyes burn with tears. This had Natsu pausing, his upper lip pulling back from his canines as scales began to appear along his neck and on his face. Then he was wrapped in iron and being electrocuted by the two other Slayers in the guild. This caused a roar that was almost painful to the point of making Lucy's eardrums feel like they were going to collapse before Natsu went quiet.

Sighing, Lucy put her whip away and looked at her now very stunned Guild Mates. Erza included. Though Lucy saw in the depths of those chocolate brown eyes pride. Shaking her head, Lucy felt extremely exhausted.

"I... will explain everything later... For now... I need to go home, bathe and sleep, please?" she said to everyone.

When she got a nod of the head, Lucy turned and left, barely catching what Bickslow said. "Lucy's panties are pink and lacy today!" Which was echoed by his little 'babies'? Making her smile as she walked out of the guild.

* * *

Lucy felt the tears she'd been holding back since finding Gray start to fall. She had thought it was Happy who had broken into her house. So, a bit of a scare tactic for the little blue troll. Now, as she sunk to the ground, Lucy had a wounded and bleeding Rogue lying unconscious on her apartment floor.

"Miss... Fro don't mean to make you cry!?" the small frog suited exceed said as Lucy ran her fingers over a particular key.

 _ **TBC!**_


	4. Fact's, Truths, Caring!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 **Author's Notes: PLEASE FOR THE LOVE THAT IS CRACKFICTION AND ANIME/MANGA READ THIS! For those that asked, know why I stopped writing R.S.o.F in the first place and took it down off to begin with. It has now been a year, and I feel ready to talk about that reason. The person who got me started back writing was my grandmother. She passed away last year from Stage 4 lung and liver cancer. It was a sudden onset, and she was dead within a month of the diagnosis. That woman was a major part of my life, always inspiring me to do what I wanted as long as I was happy. She supported me through a lot of good and bad times. And the loss of her had me hating this story. I mean, all the handwritten chapters I had shredded, burned in complete anger.**

 **So, now I am ready to start this again. But... AND I MEAN BUT, there will be changes to this story. It will not be like it was before. I will still follow the set up (backstory) I had that Lucy summoned the Celestial King to stop the Eclipse Gate, Yukino will have died because of the Eclipse Gate. Instead of defeating Zeref (We didn't know he had nothing to do with that event at the time), it will be the dragons being sent into the past. My chapters won't be more than 5K in words... or that if you get lucky. I want shorter, easier to read chapters. My style has changed in the last six years, folks; it is called growth. To make this more fun, I will have a few other canon things, and yes, the babysitters will still be there. That was too fun and cute to write. Now, I ask you to read this with an open mind and review once you are done. Thank you!]**

* * *

 _Fairy Tail Guild_

Gajeel had been talking with Levy, who was rather shocked and blushing darkly. His nose was picking up the scent of her pleasure and slight arousal easily. Then shit hit the fan with Natsu's arrival followed shortly by Lucy and the two younger Strauss siblings carrying an unconscious and bloody Gray. His eyes had gone instantly to Juvia, who had paled and looked frantic. He worried about his friend; knew she loved the Ice-Make Mage though he wasn't sure if it was returned.

Only for everything to go sideways on a shit show when he caught a whiff of the two slayers from Sabertooth. Two people who had just sat and watched with their guild as one of their own had tried to murder Lucy because she could. And one was in heat no less. What had him picking his jaw up was Natsu's reaction to their smell being on lucy as he heard Levy mutter about _things making sense_ as he watched Lucy get angry. The acrid scent of anger mixing with her normally mellow smell was unpleasant and had him standing up.

He paused just long enough when Levy placed a small hand on his arm to stop him. The look in her brown eyes as she smiled darkly which had him lifting his pierced brows up his forehead. Lucy talking before he had to grab Levy and move as Natsu came flying in their direction courtesy of a Lucy Kick. It never ceased to amaze him that the bubbly blond was strong and had a violent streak that only showed when properly provoked.

Biting back a laugh as he heard Bickslow's little totems echo what he just said as Lucy left. He knew she was going to break. That girl never liked hurting anyone, let alone her friends or family members. Which was anyone in the guild! Sighing as he wrapped Natsu in an extra thick beam of iron and looked at Laxus, who seemed to be a bit grumpy and was sparking violently. Gajeel knew the man had gone through some shit and was only back in the guild because Gildarts had given the leadership back to Makarov and stated that Laxus was a member again.

"Gajeel, we should go talk to master about this. I think he needs to know at the very least," Levy said softly to him.

Looking down he debated for a few minutes before loosening his hold on his _shrimp_ and giving her some space to move.

"I know. And it doesn't help that Natsu is currently... yeah. But the moment he wakes, he will want to focus on Lucy, she should be our priority," he stated worriedly for the blonde.

He knew that even he was drawn to her. It had to be her magic because physically she was not his type. And her bossy, slightly perfectionist nature didn't appeal to his inner dragon. Nope, that was all Levy. And her acceptance of what was going to happen to him. That she wanted to be his and only his was more than enough to have his inner dragon preening like a vain beast he knew it was.

With a small nod of his head and one last look at the doors to the guild. He hoped that Lucy would get to her home safe and sound with two other Slayers out there. One in heat and having marked her with his scent, superficial as it was. He led Levy down the hall to the Master's quarters. Giving a firm knock waiting for the man to holler before he opened the door and pushed Levy in before him.

"What can I do for you two?" Makarov asked, his black eyes looking tired.

"We have something to inform you of, Master," Levy stated softly.

Giving a grunt of agreement as he closed the door. He nudged Levy who nodded and lifted up her pen and wrote _bubble of silence_ in the air. With a wash of magic and soft pop, he knew that no one would be able to listen. Her magic was really versatile and tasty when it made him a snack. Though he knew they had Makarov's attention when she had done that to give them much needed privacy.

"I take it this is very important?" he stated, sitting up in his chair, eyes pinning them where they stood.

Gajeel lifted a hand and ran it through his hair and nodded. "Yeah. It is very personal... to all Dragon Slayers. And explains what goes on with Natsu every August and how dangerous this can get."

The way Makarov's face smoothed out and became a mask of seriousness had Gajeel taking a deep breath and launching into his explanation about how Dragon Slayers are like Dragons. They go into heat during the hottest month of the year for about 5 to 7 days. That their aggressive nature got worse because they were hunting for a mate. Any other male, especially other Slayers were a threat. Dragons were territorial creatures. They did have clans or Tatsu. But that was only if all males were mated. And how Levy stated that she was worried about Lucy and her team because of Natsu's behavior. And how the longer he goes without a mate the more violent he could potentially get.

The talk lasted for almost an hour when he caught sight of a familiar head of ginger hair. He knew that the spirit wouldn't just come to the guild for no reason. Nudging Levy, who gave a small hum that she had seen. Her magic was gone in a second. Gajeel pointed to the window, causing Makarov to spin. Probably thinking someone was trying to eavesdrop. It was not unheard of in Fairy Tail. Only to smell the slight shift in Makarov's scent when he told Loke to enter.

At seeing the look on Loke's face as he glanced at him, Gajeel knew something had happened. But he wasn't going to leave the office, he still had a bit more explaining to do. Because he, himself, was only a few days out from his own heat.

* * *

Makarov was just tired. This was information he could have used years ago. But then again Dragon Slayer Magic was old and rare. Very little was known about it. The few texts where anything was recorded was kept in Era under lock and key by the Council and Rune Knights. And apparently not every dragon thought to educate their chosen brat in the biology and needs that came with the magic. When he spun after Gajeel had pointed to the window he was ready to snap at the offender. But when he saw a tired, stressed Loke he immediately had the former Guild Mage and Leader of the Celestial Spirits climb through his window.

Turning back to Levy, he gave her a look that let her know to return the bubble of silence. Which she did with speed. Once it was back in place he waited for Loke to speak up.

"Master, there is a small issue at... Lucy's apartment," Loke stated as he glanced at Gajeel and Levy. "When she arrived home there was an unexpected visitor who needs severe medical attention. Lucy sent Ares to Porlyusica and me here. Wendy's magic would be much appreciated."

This had him stiffening a little bit. He knew that Lucy had been training in self-defense with Erza because of her current lack of magic. And that the girl was a lot more physically stronger than she gave herself credit for. Seeing her kick several of the stronger guild members into or through walls was proof of that. But she never willingly harmed someone to the point of it needed medical attention.

"Explain a bit more clearly. And you can trust Gajeel and Levy. Who had just bought some new information to light that could have saved us a lot of headache with Natsu years ago," he said waving his hands?

He watched as Loke looked at the two before he saw a smile curl those lips. A soft growl of warning coming from Gajeel. He already figured out what hadn't been said after Gajeel explained about mating. Levy was his and he was possessive of her even before all this came to light.

"I am aware that you all know that Lucy ran into Sting and Rogue before coming to the guild. Well, Rogue was in her apartment to get his exceed back. Because the thing had decided to hide there for some reason. Lucy had defended herself not knowing that he had a hole in his abdomen. Which I am guessing is from when he rescued her from Sting mating her," Loke blurted out as he ran one hand through his hair and the other plucked his shades from his face.

Makarov felt something in him become cold and dead drop. Lucy had a mage, a dragon slayer mage, of Sabertooth alone with her in her apartment. And she had _attacked_ him in self-defense. He knew little about the Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth. Even now having sent out those who gathered information for him. They were younger than Natsu and the others in his guild, sans Wendy. That they were very strong and held grudges well enough. Rogue had one against Gajeel for a long time dating back to Phantom with Jose. And Sting just wanted to surpass Natsu. Both had taken a beating from Gajeel and Natsu during the games. Then Natsu had thrashed them on his own after making Gajeel vanish.

It had been spectacular and scary. That boy was an unlimited powerhouse of potential and drive. Sighing as he looked from Loke to Gajeel and Levy.

"If there is nothing else other than you are keeping Levy as your own Gajeel, I think we need to get Wendy and to get to Lucy's," He stated. "The last thing I need is the _Hag Queen_ that is Sabertooth's leader coming and harassing my own Celestial Mage. Because she has one of Minerva's Dragon Slayers, injured to boot, in her apartment."

The blush that burst across Levy's cheeks and the fact that Gajeel looked away spoke volumes. Then it occurred to him that Lucy had a Dragon Slayer in her apartment. One that had helped her, but was from an opposing guild and could go into heat. Muttering curse words under his breath he let his gaze harden on the three in his office.

"We all are going to Lucy's apartment. Gajeel, you need to inform Lucy of what the hell is going on. And I am sure that Wendy will be more relaxed with you there since she sees you as a big brother figure," he said using the tone that told him that he would be obeyed.

"Yes, Master!"

With a small, sharp nod of his head, he pushed his chair away from the desk as Levy removed her magic again and made his way to his office door. With a quick glance back at everyone, he noted that Loke had vanished. Meaning he didn't want to strain Lucy more than she probably already was calling on Ares. Opening it they exited. He noted how everyone stopped and looked at him and the two behind him. Pointing at Wendy and croaking his finger as he passed, no one questioned him with how serious he looked. One of his brats could be in a serious situation right now. He was a parent brimming with determination and a mission, only a fool would stop him.

* * *

She was worried about her master. Seeing her so tired and expending what little magical energy she had. Virgo was proud to serve Lucy. She was a sweet, kind, caring, accepting person. Though she teased Lucy all the time, it was more out of love and affection. Never before had she had an owner who saw her as a family member, trusted friend, confidant? Lucy got pissed when anyone bad mouthed any of them. Never saw them as a tool either. Going above and beyond to learn to move while using Holder Magic. Fighting by their side.

Looking over at her now sleeping Master, Virgo turned her attention to the little pink suited, green exceed. Who was staring at Lucy, then its friend on the bed beside her? Clearly worried and scared. Giving a soft smile, Virgo reached out and pick it up and hugged it. Rubbing small circles on its back earning a soft rumbling purr before she set the creature on the bed at the Shadow Slayers' feet.

"You may stay by his side, but you must touch his stomach. He is wounded badly and is in pain. As for Lucy, she meant no harm and is just very tired for personal reasons little exceed," she said softly.

It was not often she got to show the mothering side of her constellation. And she lived to serve and help. The small thing was just too cute.

"My name is Frosch, but Rogue calls me Fro! I'm a boy!"

At the exceeds self-introduction, Virgo flashed a warm smile as she felt Ares return to the spirit realm. This meant that some of the drain of Lucy's meager magical reserves was taken care of. She and Loke had come through on their own power, but it still drained Lucy even a little bit because of the bond they had with her.

"I am called Virgo. It is a pleasure to meet you, little exceed. I am a girl," she replied.

The way Frosch cocked his head to the side as he settled down in the crook of the Shadow Slayers' neck. She could tell he was thinking fairly hard.

"You smell like the friends Yuki had when she was in the guild. Uh... one was two fish! Fro likes fish!" Frosch explained trying to be solemn but getting excited.

With a soft laugh, Virgo reached across and rubbed his head through the suit. "That is because I am like your Yuki's friends. I am a Celestial Spirit. And those two fishes are called Pisces," Virgo explained.

 _"Makarov is on the way with Wendy, Gajeel, and Levy."_

At those words from her brother, Virgo took a small relieved breath. Looking to Lucy who was half on the bed, bend over at the waist while sitting in the hard wooden chair. Virgo made an executive decision and picked her and placed her on the couch. Allowing her master some comfort before almost half a dozen people descended upon her tiny apartment. It was going to be a very long night.

 _ **TBC!**_


	5. Tales and Questions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 **Author's Note:** _ **PLEASE FOR THE LOVE THAT IS CRACKFICTION AND ANIME/MANGA READ THIS!**_ **So, now I am ready to start this again. But...** _ **AND I MEAN BUT**_ **, there will be changes to this story. It will not be like it was before. I will still follow the set up (backstory) I had that Lucy summoned the Celestial King to stop the Eclipse Gate, Yukino will have died because of the Eclipse Gate. Instead of defeating Zeref (We didn't know he had nothing to do with that event at the time), it will be the dragons being sent into the past. My chapters won't be more than 5K in words... or that if you get lucky. I want shorter, more comfortable to read chapters. My style has changed in the last six years, folks; it is called growth. To make this more fun, I will have a few other canon things, and yes, the babysitters will still be there. That was too fun and cute to write. Now, I ask you to read this with an open mind and review once you are done. Thank you!**

* * *

The trip to Lucy's apartment was mostly quiet; no one wanting to speak after informing Wendy of what Loke had told them. It weighed down on all their minds. Knowing the situation Lucy was in personally, and now to have a wounded Dragon Slayer from a Rival Guild who had hurt their precious Nakama so severely in her apartment. It was not a good mix at all. So as they rounded the corner that would put them on Strawberry Street, they slowed down at the sight of the pink-haired lady standing with Lucy's landlord on the front stoop.

The way both of those women stopped whatever they were talking about and looked at the four of them darkly spoke volumes. But the only one who mattered to the mages of Fairy Tail was the tall pink-haired woman whose red-eyes were narrowed and accusing. It set each of them on edge and kept them quiet until she raised a small, withered hand and waved them forward. Or rather, Wendy, who was her apprentice, learning the healing arts. As one they moved together, closing the distance and wisely staying silent.

"I heard the thump earlier and was informed by the weird pink-haired maid that things were not good for that poor girl," Lucy's landlady snapped up at them. "If it is not one thing with that poor girl, it is another. And from what I just heard from Porly, she has a member of a rival guild, the same Guild who let a member almost killed the poor girl during the damn games, in her room tending to his wounds."

None of them could say anything to deny this. And each bowed their heads in acknowledgment of the statement. Earning a loud, rude snort from the woman.

"Porly, I trust you and your apprentice to make sure that Lucy is okay as well as that other mage, whom I want out of here as quickly as possible. Her teammates destroy that place regularly," the woman snapped. "And I don't want to lose my whole house because a bunch of barbaric mages in a rival guild take slight at their teammate is here, wounded, and being treated by this guild of trouble makers."

They all looked in tandem to Porlyusica, who just curtly nodded her head. Then they were being ushered into the small two-story house and up the steps that would lead to Lucy's apartment. The door swung open soundlessly, Virgo appearing in the doorway, her face void of all emotion as she stared at them for a few seconds. Then, with a step back, the spirit waved them into the room with one hand, while the other pressed to her lips, indicating that they needed to be quiet. And the reason why was evident when they saw Lucy laying sleeping on the couch, her shirt and hands covered in dried blood. While on her bed was the Shadow Dragon Slayer of Sabertooth.

"She helped me clean and bandaged him," Virgo stated. "Princess should wake soon. I will prepare tea and leave so not to stress her, even though I am here on my magic."

Each person had a small smile at the words of the spirit. It was apparent how much that spirit cared about Lucy.

"The sooner, the better, otherwise the girl will be in the danger zone again," Porlyusica snipped as she pushed her way through the small group. "Stupid is as stupid does, even for the right reason. She knows better, should have just let the bastard die."

They all flinched at the woman's words. Never could anyone make the mistake that Porlyusica liked people, let alone mages. But that this was a member of an opposing guild. Said Guild that almost killed Lucy, well they were not going to say anything against her words. Porlyusica had healed Lucy after the Naval Battle. Knew first hand just how bad the injuries to their friend were.

"Yes, Miss Porlyusica," Virgo said and was off to the little kitchen.

* * *

Gajeel finished explaining everything and observing Lucy from the corner of his eye. Other than saying _oh_ she hadn't reacted much at all. Though he noted her face took on that thoughtful look she got when processing things. Meaning that while she was tired, looked like utter shit, she was cognitive enough to make sense of it.

"Lucy?"

At the sound of his little mate to be's voice, Gajeel looked down at her seeing concern written across her face. The way those brown eyes darkened with that concern had his dragon rearing its head and he wrapped his arm around Levy, pulling her close to his side. The slight flush that appeared on his face had him preening.

"I am fine, Levy," Lucy eventually said.

When he looked back at his friend, seeing her face having gone into that blank mask that had taken residency since the Grand Magic Games. It was a bit disconcerting. No one in the Guild talked about what had happened after the Dragons attacked and Lucy had done. The sacrifice she had made to save them all during that fight. Then a thought crossed his mind.

"Hey, Bunny-girl, I have a question or ten for you," Gajeel spoke up, getting Lucy's attention.

Seeing the way she scrunched her nose up at how he phrased it, Gajeel let out his signature Gi-hi-hi chuckle, when she nodded her head to indicate that he could ask at any time.

"Bunny, I want to know what you feel when you are around me," He asked point-blank.

The way her body stiffened as she just glared highly offended, while Levy began to giggle softly. It answered his question, but he wanted to hear her say it.

"I see you as a friend — nothing more, nothing less. There has and will never be anything romantic or sexual; I can never feel that way towards you," Lucy stated in a bland voice.

It was a harsh truth, but it spoke volumes. And Gajeel knew it stemmed from when he tortured her while still a member of Phantom.

"Okay, what do you feel when you're around Laxus and Natsu?" He asked next.

As Lucy's face shifted once more into that blank mask, while her brown eyes were unfocused, he knew she was thinking hard on this.

"Laxus is like that annoying friend everyone has. Good to be around in small doses, but after a while chafes and irritates you," Lucy stated. "Not that I don't like him, I mean he is cool and has grown up a lot... Just still not my type to be around. So, no nothing romantic can ever be felt towards him, other than that I give to all Guild members."

Her words had a soft huff coming from Makarov, but Gajeel knew that Lucy was not mean spirited, just her usual honest self.

"As for Natsu, he is like a brother," Lucy said slowly. "I feel anything romantic with him would be the equivalent of incest. And while the Gentry does practice that, I was glad that I had no first cousin, as Fiore sanctions marriages to first cousins to keep the bloodlines pure."

The laughter that erupted after Lucy finished her little speel. How her voice got dark and heavy as she spoke of her past. It was a quirk Lucy had developed over the years.

"Gajeel, why are you asking me these questions?" Lucy finally asked him.

"Because Bunny-girl, I am trying to figure out something," He stated. "Now, when Sting had you, what did you feel? This is important."

The way Gajeel witnessed her physically curl in on herself was telling.

"I- I felt fear. Paralyzing fear," Lucy whispered. "He smelled me, claimed I smelt good. And while I know from a Dragon Slayer that is a huge compliment, all I felt was fear, until Rogue showed up and pulled me away and told me to run."

Gajeel picked apart what she said, realizing a few things, while his dragon supplied the rest.

"Well, I have a theory, but I would like to do some research with Levy and Freed before I state what I think. But I believe it might have to do with either your magic," He said.

* * *

Rogue was awake, though he kept his eyes shut, as he listened to the conversation. Internally he was at war with himself at what he was hearing from the people. He knew Lucy had gotten one upon him because he was hurt, still shocked at the fact that she had done it with no magic and with her eyes shut. To hearing her helping him get bandaged. Then to listen to an older sounding woman speak about just letting him die. It caused his dragon to roll and get angry. But he couldn't fault how the woman felt; it was the truth; they had all stood there and watched for fear of what would have happened if they intervened.

But now, he felt anger of a different kind as he continued to listen to Gajeel as he spoke. While Gajeel stated it was for Levy's ears alone, he was still telling the others gathered about something personal and sacred to all their kind. Then the questions for Lucy started. They were curious and had him wondering why Gajeel would be asking them, even after he had stated it was probably due to her magic.

Small hands were soothing the pain from his abdomen while he felt calloused hands take his vitals. Telling him that the young female Slayer from Fairy Tail was healing him, while their healer who had said he should die, was tending him. It was contradictory, but healers were a strange breed he had learned young.

When movement came from his left side, Rogue felt shocked when he realized Frosch was by his side. The smell of his little exceed filling his senses as he felt the tiny paws pressed against his upper arm. It was hard to keep his body still as relief washed through him that his friend was okay. This was a topic he had been continuously putting off talking with Frosch about, the more so since Sting always seemed to have a lady friend or the yearly mood swings.

Rogue had gone to great lengths to threaten Lector, Sting, and almost anyone in Sabertooth to keep Frosch as innocent as possible. It was only for that one week in August that Rogue took time to abate his baser needs, though he never found his mate. Hell, he wasn't looking for a mate. Rogue didn't want to subject a person to the true nature of his magic. And men didn't do it for him.

The sudden smell of vanilla and honey filling his nose had Rogue pulling himself from his thoughts as warmth washed over his bare chest. Which shocked him, he hadn't realized while he was in his mind thinking, that the two healers had removed his bandages. Then the bed by his left side became lighter, meaning Frosch had been moved.

"Frosch, that is what you said your name was, right?"

At the sound of Lucy speaking softly to his exceed, Rogue once more kept his body still so no one would know he was awake. He was breathing slowly, evenly as possible.

"Yes, that is Fro's name," Frosch replied.

"To answer your question, I do not know. And I think this is something you should ask Rogue, as he takes care of you, right?"

The patience Lucy was showing his exceed was astounding. He had seen her get angry at the blue one that followed Natsu everywhere, swatting at it and threatening its life. Then again, that little troll called Lucy fat and ugly, when she wasn't. But he felt relief when she told Frosch he had to talk to him about this topic.

"Oh... Fro will wait until Fro's Rogue is awake," Frosch said.

"Good. Now, I know I am hungry and tired, and I am sure you are too?"

"Yes, Miss! Fro is hungry!"

He continued to lay there and listen to them converse. It was interesting to hear and reminded him of how Yukino interacted with his little friend. A sad pang resonated where his heart was. Rogue knew that there was nothing he could do about it either, Yukino had died during that whole fiasco.

* * *

Porlyusica got the message loud and clear and hurriedly packed up everything before standing and looking down at the blond who was holding the little creature in her arms like a child. It was a homey scene, but Porlyusica kept her facade up, so it didn't show it moved her.

"I think we all should leave now," she snapped. "The girl needs rest, and we can discuss more tomorrow about what is going to happen to Lucy and her- guest."

Her words had the others jumping and nodding their heads as she watched as Wendy stood up and looked worriedly at her friend and Guild mate.

"Lucy, I have medication for him; he is to take it twice a day with food," she said as she put the bottle on the table between Lucy and the bed. "And I have a refill for you as well since I know you were probably going to come out to my house and annoy me."

Next, to the other bottle, Porlyusica set down a similar one. The only difference between the two bottles was that the pills in one were green and the others were yellow.

"I suggest we return tomorrow around noon. That way, they can both get some real and proper sleep. We'll discuss how things are going to be done for the rest of this month because he is not going to heal in a snap of fingers and fucking wishes and dreams," she snapped at them all.

Though while she spoke, Porlyusica looked pointedly at Lucy and Makarov.

"And I cannot be here twenty-four seven, neither can Wendy, so that means Lucy is homebound to take care of this idiotic young man," She continued in her curt manner. "So finding her a job that will allow for her to work from here and pay her bills would be best."

Then with an arch of her eyebrows, she sent Makarov, Wendy, and the other two scurrying for the door with rushed goodbyes. Once they were gone, Porlyusica turned to look at a wide-eyed Lucy and then to the young man occupying her bed, getting a small smile and nod and make her glad that the girl was observant.

"Get some rest yourself," she demanded as she headed for the door. "And do not take a pill until tomorrow, you overdid it with your magic today."

A soft huff as she pulled the door quietly shut behind her, Porlyusica gave a small smile as she saw a petite blond-haired girl with large and luminous green eyes standing before her on the top stair. Even though she hadn't been a part of Fairy Tail for years, she could still see the first Guild Master, Mavis Vermillion. And from the look of it, the spirit was going to be up to something.

"Tomorrow, please," she whispered.

Seeing Mavis nod her head and smile before vanishing, Porlyusica began her descent down the stairs. In the back of her mind, her subconscious telling her that this was not by random chance that he ended up in Lucy's apartment. Dragon Slayers were destructive brutes, but they always seemed to be where they were needed most when they needed to be there.

 _ **TBC!**_


	6. Important Notice

Dear Readers,

I am placing this here to announce and let you all know, that I will be leaving the Fairy Tail fandom. There are many reasons why, and I am not the only author doing so. The biggest reason is my love for Fairy Tail has diminished, staring with how Hiro Mashima ended the Manga (if you watch only the anime, well... you'll see). The next would be the toxicity and drama that has happened (I do own my part in some of it, and no, I won't explain further).

But I want to reassure you, my readers, that I will finish each one of my Fairy Tail Fanfictions. And that I will do random blurbs/ficlets and post them in either FT One-shots, Random Lucy's Pairings (X-overs and such) and Random One-shots in the Dark. Which brings me to my next thing to say. Thanks to my friends and fellow authors, DragonsHost, Leoslady4ever, and LittlePrincessNana, I will be bringing my X-overs and other stories back to . This will happen after LahCy Week.

And, no, me quitting the Fairy Tail fandom doesn't mean that I am quitting Fanfiction completely. Nope, I will still be writing as I have so many other stories, in a variety of other fandoms, that I have come up with, or been working on for years. So, if you like my writing in general, I would like to politely ask that you take a chance and read them when they come back to FFN.

Sincerely, 

Im Ur Misconception 

PS I will state this hear and now because I, or any other author, choose to leave a fandom does not give you the reader/reviewer to speak hurtful words to us because you are upset. We are people, just like you, and have our own thoughts, feelings, and opinions (of which I know many stink like armpits). I ask that you respect both me and any other author that makes this choice and announce's it. As humans, we grow and change, thus our likes and dislikes shift over time. To tell someone that they are worthless, or other such things are basically taking away their humanity and right to write and think about what they want. Meaning that they are less than you are! So, take a second to pause, collect yourself if you get angry and try to let it go.


	7. Plans and Questions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters: that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 **Author's Note: Changes are being made to this story from its original conception. It will not be like it was before. I will still follow the set up (backstory) that had Lucy summoning the Celestial King to stop the Eclipse Gate, Yukino will have "died" because of the Eclipse Gate. Instead of defeating Zeref (at the time of the GMG and EG, we didn't know he had nothing to do with it at the time), it will be the dragons being sent into the past. My chapters won't be more than 5K in words... or that if you get lucky. I want shorter, more comfortable to read chapters. My style has changed in the last six years, folks; it is called growth. To make this more fun, I will have a few other canon things, and yes, the babysitters will still be there. That was too fun and cute to write. Now, I ask you to read this with an open mind and review once you are done. Thank you!** **So if you do not like that, I politely ask you to** _ **turn around**_ **and** _ **leave now**_ **. Because I don't see the point in you** _ **wasting your time and mine.**_

* * *

As the small group stepped out of the building, each casting a look up at the window to their friend and Guildmates room worried. It was with a heavy heart that many things now had to be decided.

"Well, don't stand around looking like a bunch of idiots, even if you are," Porlyusica snapped. "We need a plan. As long as Rogue is living there, in that condition, Lucy needs to stay home and take care of him. Besides, in her current state, she shouldn't be on missions with that bunch of thoughtless brutes."

This had everyone looking at the pink-haired woman. Who just glared at them with complete disdain.

"Besides, that young man was awake while Deadbolt here was giving his speech," Porlyusica stated more calmly. "Aren't I right, Wendy?"

"Yes, ma'am," Wendy replied automatically.

When Levy and Makarov turned their gaze to Gajeel, he gave a small nod of his head. The nonchalant manner in which he stood there told them that he didn't care either.

"Well, either way, if you can spare a minute or three, I have a solution!"

The group of five stiffened and spun as one to look at the edge of the road and the river. The saw a familiar petite blond-haired woman standing there with a mischievous grin on her face, illuminating her green eyes.

"Mavis!" Wendy and Levy exclaimed.

The small nod the petite woman grinned wider and jumped from the ledge and walked towards them.

"Well, care to hear what I have to say?" Mavis asked, her voice holding a teasing tone.

A sharp hiss and loud snort had soft chuckles coming from the rest of those gathered. No one had to look to know who did it. But when all eyes turned to the first Guild Master of Fairy Tail, they each gave a small nod of assent.

"Well, we know that you cannot keep Natsu bound for the next week. And it is cruel to keep Lucy from visiting the Guild. So, how about we do a guard or buddy type system," Mavis said. "I mean, she was clear that she didn't want to mate him. Besides, Porly was right; she has to take care of Rogue so no missions. Maybe a job in the city?"

When peals of laughter came from Mavis at the stunned looked the four of the five gathered, it caused a little of the built tension to abate.

"That sounds like a splendid idea, Mavis. At least someone, even if dead, has enough common sense to think of something good," Porlyusica muttered. "Wendy, I suggest you and I leave now and get some rest, we will need to be back tomorrow to continue healing the poor idiot upstairs."

A quick nod from the blue-haired teen as she gave a small bow and a polite goodbye, then took off after Porlyusica, leaving the other three, plus one spirit behind.

"I like it," Levy stated. "And I am sure when we get back, and Master tells everyone that many will jump at being able to help Lucy. And get to spend time with her, without her teammates interfering."

"Yes, it is a sound plan. And I think I can make a call to Yajima about getting Lucy a part-time job," Makarov said. "He is always looking for help. And Lucy worked there before, knows the rules. My concern is we have another Slayer in the Guild, my grandson. He, too, goes through this, though it is a bit different for him, and he likes to be on his property during his week. But if the pull from Lucy is almost like a drug to Natsu and Sting, then I worry what it will do to my boy."

"Ah, about that!" Mavis sang out. "I can put up a modified version of the Fairy Sphere around Lucy's apartment building. That way, only those with the Guild mark can come and go, except for all the Dragon Slayers. Porlyusica was a member once, so it would be easy to tune it to her spiritual signature."

The way two sets of eyebrows and metal studded brows jumped on their foreheads had the ghost giggling like a crazed person.

"That would be perfect. Now, let us get on our way back to the Guild. Gajeel, I would like you to break this whole Slayer's going into heat thing down in the simplest and most basic of terms for the rest of the Guild," Makarov said, his voice cold and serious.

Again silent nods of assent were exchanged as they gave one last look back up to Lucy's window and started back towards the Guild. None of them noticing that Mavis was no longer with them. Or the faint shimmer of gold-white in the shape of a dome appeared around the apartment building.

* * *

After Everyone left, Lucy made her way with Frosch in her arms to her kitchen and set him on the counter and began to search for her fridge and cabinets, only finding a small can of tuna fish. Realizing she needed to go shopping.

"Frosch, do you like fish?" she asked the tiny, cosplaying exceed.

"Yes, Fro likes fish very much," Frosch replied. "Especially with salt, but Rogue says Fro needs salt in small bits."

She couldn't help smiling at the exceed as she opened the can and put it isn't a little blue bowl she bought that was the perfect size for and exceed. Reaching back into the cabinet, Lucy pulled her salt shaker out and shook a little into the bowl before replacing it and shutting the cabinet. Experience had taught her that she had a penchant for gravitating to open doors of all kinds, and it hurt when she connected.

Shifting herself and opening the drawer by the fridge, Lucy pulled out a baby fork and began to mix to tuna fish gently. Once she was done, she scooped Frosch into one arm and grabbed the bowl and fork in the other. Her smile got bigger as she heard Frosch hum in delight as he smacked his lips at the smell of tuna fish.

Once she was back in her living room, Lucy set Frosch on her couch and put the bowl before him. Then moving slowly and cautiously to her besides, Lucy sat in the chair that she had pulled up earlier and looked at the man lying in her bed. After a few long, drawn-out moment, Lucy narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"You can quit pretending to sleep, Mr. Cheney," she huffed at him.

Her eyes had learned to pick up the subtleties of a person sleeping and especially having a Dragon Slayer as a best friend. When she saw the slight tensing appear in his neck and shoulders, Lucy reached out to poke him. It got the desired effect as red eyes glared up at her as a calloused hand was gripping her wrist to the point of pain.

"Ah, good to see you open your eyes," She said, blithely pulling her arm back with a sharp tug. "I know you have been awake for a while now; I am not an idiot. And we need to talk shop, Mr. Cheney."

The way he glowered at her had the fine hairs of her neck standing up, but Lucy kept her face as impassive as possible. She refused to show an enemy, one she now was responsible for, any form of weakness. Having survived her kidnapping (multiple times), the attack on Tenrou by Acnologia, and the crap with the Grand Magic Games, she knew she was capable of that much.

The way his lip curled, showing an elongated canine made Lucy lift an eyebrow and settle back in her chair, arms crossed again.

"Fine, mister, I think I am better than others. And I don't have to talk to someone weaker than me, or is in a rival Guild," Lucy stated in a deadpanned voice, openly mocking. "Then listen, and very carefully. Because you are not the first Dragon Slayer I have dealt with that was injured or sick. And by far, you are not the most stubborn or arrogant. I have four in my Guild. One who tried to kill me, another who refused to help unless I became is his girl, aka sex toy. And then my teammate and best friend who always seems to put my ass into dangerous life or death situations. "

Her eyes took in the way his eyes widened ever so slightly before narrowing at her. She guessed it was due to her mocking him. But she figured what the hell, why not. If he wanted to be difficult, she would treat him like a misbehaving child, reminding him she was in charge and wouldn't take his shit.

"Look, I am not happy about this situation any more than you are. And that is my bed you will be convalescing in," Lucy stated coldly. "So, please keep acting like a self-centered child, and the whole time you are here, I can make your life a living hell. As can my spirits."

That got a reaction from him as he frowned and growled lowly at her. Again, not impressed, Lucy sighed and shook her head.

"This was a far cry from earlier when my friend Sting held you," he snapped at her.

This had Lucy smiling as she shook her head in agreement.

"Yeah, well having one controlling Dragon Slayer picking fights with any males, and a few females, to them, almost killing our teammate left me on edge. Then your rampaging, hormonal teammate, whose own former Guild Leader's daughter tried to murder me attacks and gets close and personal," Lucy hissed between clenched teeth. "Kinda makes a girl locked up, scared as shit. I had figured you to be the one with brains between you and Sting, but apparently, I was wrong. Or you don't care about other people outside your Guild, Mr. Cheney. I am glad that I at least have a heart and the ability to feel emotions that allow me to empathize with other people and not be an emotionless bastard."

The look of shock on Rogue's face let Lucy know she hit a nail home. And to further hammer it home, since Minerva had taken over and rumors were that not much had changed since her father's reign.

"At least I know my Guild is there for me and won't throw me out because I am weak in any shape or form," She muttered in contempt. "Even if I weren't in Fairy Tail, I would not kick someone from my house because I found fault with them into the cold night."

Lucy watched as his face shut down, his eyes glazing over at what she said. She didn't have to ask what he was thinking about, because she knew. His Guildmate, Yukino, had lost her match and been kicked out. Then had come to her to give her two Golden Celestial Keys to her. It was clear by how his body was tensing, not a good thing with his wound, that she had upset him and felt horrible for taking her frustrations and anger out on him when he probably didn't have anything to do with that at all.

"Look, I am sorry. That was mean and rude of me. And I am wrong to attack you for what your former Guild Master did to Yukino," Lucy said softly, letting her eyes drop her to lap. "How about a temporary truce while you are in my home, healing? I think it would be prudent that we get to know each other since you will be here for a while, with that wound you got because of me."

There was silence for a long while before Lucy heard the rustling of plastic and cloth from her bed. Lifting her eyes back up, Lucy was surprised at the fact that Rogue was struggling to shift his body.

"Hey, don't move, or you will undo all that work Porlyusica, Wendy, and my spirit Virgo have done!" she exclaimed and reached out to force him to lay still.

The soft growl she got had her stopping. She knew the different types of growls that Dragon Slayer's used to express their emotions.

"I am not that stupid woman," Rogue snapped at her. "And fine, a truce. Do not call me Mr. Cheney, Rogue works just fine. Now, how do you propose going about us getting to know each other?"

Blinking and sitting back in her chair, Lucy felt her mouth open slightly in her state of shock. It took her a few seconds to collect herself.

"I figure we can ask questions and answer as honestly as possible," She stated quickly. "If that works for you? And please call me Lucy."

* * *

Rogue lay there watching her, listening, because, in all reality, there was nothing he could do. One couldn't turn off their hearing at will. It had shocked him that she could cut so deep with her words, be calloused in what she said. It was the opposite of everything he and the rest of his Guild knew of her. The Light of Fairy Tail, a woman who was so kind and considerate. And here she was ripping him apart, accusing him of being an emotionless bastard. That he didn't care about his Guildmates in the least. Of course, he knew who she was referring to, Yukino. And it was a low blow.

When she had gone silent after her little tirade, he had looked at her, to see remorse of all things on her face as she stared down at her hands. He had just opened his mouth to correct her and give an apology because he did have manners when she apologized for being rude with what she said. It had caused him to shift his body a little bit to look at her better. That and try and catch a glimpse of Frosch, whom he could hear eating what smelled like tuna fish.

"That is acceptable... Lucy," he said. "But I do believe that we need to introduce ourselves since other than the games and other things, we have not been."

The way her mouth formed a little _o_ had him feeling a bit amused. Then her face shifted back to a gentle smile, though it was easy to see and smell, that it was just a front.

"I am so forgetful sometimes," she mumbled. "Okay then, Hi, I am Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail, it is nice to meet you, Rogue Cheney!"

He gave a small nod of his head before replying, "And I am Rogue Cheney of Sabertooth, it is nice to meet you, Lucy Heartfilia. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to be the first to ask a question, as I am a guest in your house."

The small nod she gave him to go ahead had him feeling relief. He didn't want to deal with a bossy, overbearing woman.

"As I am a guest, as I stated, and will be staying in your house, what are your rules?" he asked. "Also, by nature, I am not an inconsiderate one. Sting... not so much."

The way she smiled knowingly had him wondering. He could smell Natsu all over her house. There had been speculation that they were a couple with how protective Natsu got over her. But from what she said earlier that it was not the case, as she hadn't lied.

"Oh, the rules are simple. If you make a mess, clean up after yourself. I cannot stand filth. If you finish any food, write it down on the shopping list that is on the fridge. Never go through my dresser like a pervert," she spouted off. "And most importantly, do not ever touch my desk or anything on it, unless I expressly tell you to."

The sickeningly sweet smile she gave as she listed her last rule had Rogue feeling a cold chill run down his spine. Because a dark, killing aura appeared around her for the duration of her telling him. Then it was gone, and it was like it had never been there. So, Rogue gave a nod of his head that he understood and watched as her face shifted into a mask of deep thought. A part of him was glad that she seemed to want to think before spouting off random questions.

 _ **TBC!**_


	8. Grave Warning!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters: that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 **Author's Note: Changes are being made to this story from its original conception. It will not be like it was before. I will still follow the set up (backstory) that had Lucy summoning the Celestial King to stop the Eclipse Gate, Yukino will have** _ **died**_ **because of the Eclipse Gate. Instead of defeating Zeref (at the time of the GMG and EG, we didn't know he had nothing to do with it at the time), it will be the dragons being sent into the past. My chapters won't be more than 5K in words... or that if you get lucky. I want shorter, more comfortable to read chapters. My style has changed in the last six years, folks; it is called growth. To make this more fun, I will have a few other canon things, and yes, the babysitters will still be there. That was too fun and cute to write. Now, I ask you to read this with an open mind and review once you are done. Thank you! So if you** _ **do not like**_ **that, I politely ask you to** _ **turn around**_ **and** _ **leave now**_ **because I don't see the point in you** _ **wasting your time and mine.**_

 **Author's Notes 2: This is a continuation of the last chapter. The questions are continuing on~ didn't want that chapter to be close to the 10K that it was in the original version of this story. I respect that shorter chapters are easier to read (and write).**

* * *

Lucy sat there and quickly debated on what to ask him. Knowing that if she was too personal, he'd shut down in an instant. It was apparent by how he had reacted while Gajeel talked to Levy. After a few seconds, noticing that Rogue was looking at her pointedly, she heard the soft think of the baby spoon against what was more than likely an empty tuna can.

"Okay, how did you meet your exceed, Frosch?" she asked, smiling as she heard a loud purr and sounds of licking from behind her.

When she saw Rogues eyes soften, Lucy knew she had chosen right. It wasn't much, but again, living with Dragon Slayers ( a moody bunch), she had learned to read them reasonably easily.

"To be blunt, I found Frosch, newly hatched. At that point, I knew that Natsu had an exceed already, or rather a flying and talking cat. With no one since Gajeel had vanished from Phantom Lord while I was out to do a simple mission, I took him in," Rogue stated.

Lucy stilled, a bit shocked that Rogue openly admitted to being in Phantom Lord. Then again, Gajeel had given a small bit about that at the Grand Magic Games. But the fact that he spoke in soft, fond tones of that time made her melt a little inside. Though, smartly she controlled her emotions so that they didn't' show or could be smelled. She didn't have to wait long, though, because Rogue continued to speak.

"Why did you join Fairy Tail?" he said in his blunt manner, making Lucy blink a few times.

"Oh, well... as a child, I always fantasized about running away and being a mage like my mother. She is the one who gave me my first keys," Lucy said softly, doing her best not to let the pain of loss well in her chest. "She explained Guilds to me, that they were both a type of Business and Family all rolled into one. And when she showed me my first Sorcerer Weekly, I saw Mirajane and was jealous she was so pretty and talented as a Mage. It was a year later that my mother passed away from her illness. My life became a literal hell, and well, I did run away and in Hargeon met Natsu, and the rest is well-known history."

She knew she had a wide smile on her face as she finished speaking, and that her eyes were probably shining brightly because Fairy Tail was a point of pride for her. A thing she could talk about for hours, that and her spirits, whom she loved dearly. When she came back to herself, she saw Rogue staring at her, a hint of amusement lightening the red of his eyes—causing her to flush.

* * *

He listened as she talked, amazed at the amount of emotion she kept trying to hide. Though it was rather apparent that Lucy still missed her mother greatly when she spoke about her, it was also evident as day the amount of love she held for her mother. He hadn't known anyone but his dragon, so he couldn't say what human parents love, and affection was like. And it helped that she was an open book, even if she was trying not to be.

When she realized he was just watching her, Rogue found it even more amusing that she blushed in embarrassment. He knew the feeling of something he prided himself in, and though he didn't speak much, Rogue had been told a few times by Sting and few others of the Guild that he had a complex where Frosch was concerned. And doted on the excess like a loving parent.

"Lucy, you made it clear you are not in a relationship with Natsu, but why does your place smell as if this is his home? Your scents are so intermingled that it is as if you mated already," He asked.

The way she stiffened at his words, Rogue could smell the pain, hurt, anger roll off her as if it was trying to smother him.

"He doesn't seem to understand boundaries, and after his little declaration at the Guild today, I do not want to be near my best friend for a while. I am not property," she hissed.

Rogue was curious but figured it would be prudent not to delve into that and dipped his chin a bit. It was clear this was a sore point, and Natsu was in heat just like Sting, so he could see how that would be bad. Especially since she had both Strings and himself on her when she ran.

"So, since we decided to be a bit impersonal," Lucy quipped, her voice holding an edge to it. "Do we not have to worry about you, like Gajeel said because you don't listen to your... uh, beast? Instincts? due to being A-sexual?"

Rogue felt highly insulted and knew from seeing her flinch back into the wooden chair that it showed clearly on his face. He stayed still, knowing it would be futile to sit up and strangle the damn, impertinent woman. But he also knew that this was her roundabout way of asking him if she was safe, which was understandable. Though dragging his masculinity into it was not okay. He was giving a low growl in his throat, causing Lucy to tense and pull her legs slightly up so that her feet were on the edge of the seat of the chair.

Seeing her recoil, Rogue took a deep breath to calm himself. He was well aware of the effect he had on people when angry, and that was just the Shadow part of his magic, added to his Dragon Slayer abilities, magnifying them, yeah.

"May I have a drink of water, please?" he asked, still trying to calm himself down.

When Lucy quickly got up, glad for the excuse he provided with her to leave, and swiftly walked to the little Kitchenette, pausing briefly to retrieve something from Frosch. He knew it would only take a few minutes, but it was enough for both of them to compose themselves.

"I will say this only once to you. I am not A-sexual, or Ace as it is called, never have been or will be. And no, my preferences don't run towards guys just to make sure you are informed," he half-growled, half-spoke. "I like women of a certain type and nature, adn have taken my share since my hormones and heat kicked in."

When Lucy came back, again stopping and handing a small sippy cup to Frosch, Rogue remained silent, watching. The moment she stood up, he saw Frosch in her arms drinking happily from the cup. Though, she looked at him for a few seconds, composed outwardly, but hesitant to approach. So he pointedly looked to the chair and back to her. It was amusing to see her throw her shoulders back as she covered the short distance and sat down, and put Frosch on the bed by his hip. Then she was sliding her arm under his neck and carefully lifting his head and placing the cup to his lips to drink.

It gave him a view of her side-profile for a few seconds. Rogue was aware that she was aware of him watching her until she removed the cup and let his head rest gently back on the pillow. It was done with care and precision that came from practice, but he wasn't going to ask, figuring it might have had something to do with her mother from the way sadness had crept back into her scent.

"Thank you. As for me tamping down on my emotions, so I don't hear my beast or instincts, he isn't far from wrong. I don't need the mess they cause, I am more effective without them, and don't go as crazed as the other Slayers during the mating season because of it," he said. "Besides, I have enough problems with Sting losing it every year and cleaning up his mess as I babysit him, and Gajeel once. So, I detest this time of year and wish it wasn't a part of me."

* * *

Lucy met his eyes as he finished speaking, a part of her feeling as if he had just stabbed her. She pursed her lips as she looked at him, eyes slowly narrowing as Lucy felt her own emotions bubbling up. Emotions were not a liability; they made a person stronger, allowed them to grow and adapt.

Then, without thinking, she spoke, "Coward, Rogue Cheny, you are a damned coward. I would have never guessed one of Sabertooth's strongest mages was a friggin' coward. This is the reason you can never beat Natsu or the other Slayers in Fairy Tail."

When she finished, she was standing up, her chest heaving with the weight of her feelings. Though she regretted speaking like that, not knowing all the facts. But this was why Natsu was so strong, had taken down first Gajeel and Laxus (though Laxus still whipped him around). Both of them had gotten strong when they learned to open up. Hell, she knew Sting was an overly emotional person. Wendy's healing was more potent when she healed.

Seeing Rogues face flush with anger, as his hands curled into a fist, while Frosch made small whimpers, Lucy didn't flinch this time, as she kept her gaze on his. He was a predator, and looking away was admitting defeat, and she would not allow that.

"You have no right to call me that, Fairy! You do not know much of anything about me or my past, except what I have chosen to tell you," Rogue hissed up at her. "So what gives you the right to say that vitriol to me?"

She was glad that he hadn't reached out to strike her, or grasp her hands or wrist. Lucy was sure that he'd easily break them in his current emotional state. But still, Lucy knew she was sneering down at him in defiance of his tirade.

"The truth hurts, doesn't it? Well, guess what, I don't have to know your past, to know that by denying something integral to every living and sentient beings makes you a coward, Rogue Cheny," she hissed back. "By denying those you are pushing yourself to become a fucking sociopath. And here is a secret; from what I understand, you are denying your very existence. And it takes a coward to spot another of the same ilk. And unlike you, I admit it. I have to rely on my teammates to protect my ass. Even now, though, I am trying to better myself, embrace my weakness to try and overcome them.

The shock on his face at her words had Lucy feeling a bit triumphant. At least until he looked confused by her admission. Then again, not many people knew the levels of self-loathing and hate that she had for herself. Being able to dissimulate and compartmentalize on a grand scale allowed her even to hide it from her Spirits.

When Lucy saw his hand unclench and confusion cross his face, she wondered if she had won a victory? Though she stayed standing, she waited for him to make a sarcastic comment.

* * *

Rogue was confused at her admission. She thought she was weak? Of course, he had thought that after watching her lose her matches in the Grand Magic Games. He knew better now.

"Okay, I am a coward, you are happy!?" He said, his voice almost a whisper. "But do not bullshit me, woman. I saw it all; after the Grand Magic Games. You cannot tell me you are a coward after what you did."

When Lucy looked down at him, confusion coloring her honey-brown eyes, Rogue wondered why. Tracking her as she sat back down slowly, he caught the uncertainty in the depths of her eyes now that she was more level with him.

"What did I do after the Grand Magic Games? Please tell me!" she whimpered to him.

To say he was lost for words would be an understatement. He could smell that Lucy was telling the truth; she had no memory of what she had done. The catastrophe that had hit when the Gate was open and dragons had flooded Crocus. It took a few minutes to collect himself, but when he did, Rogue answered her.

"You don't remember what you did? it was something out of some nightmarish dream."

When she shook her head no, describing what she did remember about being torn from the Eclipse Gate, the exhaustion of magical depletion, then dragons and how she saw her Guild members being beaten and left strewn around the rubble. Then how she scrambled across the rubble to get to her Guild Master, while all the Dragon Slayers and other Light Guild Mages fought desperately just to stay alive. Then how her world went dark, and she woke up in a makeshift infirmary.

Rogue let his eyes close as the images of what he had seen played across the back of his eyelids. It matched what he recalled. When she finally trailed off, Rogue opened his eyes. The look in her eyes as she pleaded silently with him to tell her what had happened. He couldn't fathom how she lost her memory or why no one was telling her what had happened.

"I can only tell you what I recall. I had been flung back by an explosion from one of the Dragons. My body was feeling as if it was being drained somehow. Then across the battlefield, I heard a voice, your voice call out, _Stop! Please stop this fighting!_ And then I took in what was around me. The level of carnage as I saw my fellow Dragon Slayers around me. Sting to my right, Natsu and Gajeel to my left. Across from me was the tiny one, Wendy. Then in the middle of it all, you were on your knees crying, begging over and over for the fighting to stop," Rogue paused to catch his breath and fight back the feelings that he had felt in that moment of what happened next. "Then, you were singing. It was an odd melody that was so sad it had me feeling as if all my worst fears and nightmares were surfacing, regressing me to that of a child again. When all of a sudden, you were surrounded in a brilliant white light. When it star-"

He trailed off when two clouds, one pink, the other orange, accompanied by a soft chime came from behind Lucy. When it cleared there stood a girl dressed as a pink sheep, holding a small pink cloud in her hand that she placed in front of a shocked Lucy, whispering, _sleepy time_. While the other seemed to stare at him, making Rogues skin crawl.

He knew of Loki, had heard Yukino talk about the Leader of the Zodiacs. And Rogue could feel the muted waves of magic rolling from this Celestial Spirit who stalked around the chair to stand beside the bed. This had been the Spirit who had picked him up and put him on the bed. Gone was the calm aura as the sunglasses were removed and brilliant Jade eyes bored into his own.

From the corner of his eye, Rogue saw the sheep pick up Lucy and move her to the couch and cover her with the blanket draped across its back. When the pink sheep-woman turned and looked at him before vanishing, Rogue wondered what had just happened. Especially with the killing aura rolling off Loke, Leader of the Celestial Spirits. Only to tense when said spirit-man pulled a small glittering crystal from inside his jacket and tossed it into the air above Rogue.

"You may speak now, King of the Celestial Realm," Loke stated curtly.

Rogue was in shock. He had heard that Lucy had once before called the Celestial King into Earthland, and saved Loke. And then again what she had done during the Battle in Crocus. Now though, he was getting to speak to the man.

"I am here to formally ask that you do not speak of what happened that day, sir. LUcy's memories are sealed, so she doesn't suffer any more traumatic experiences from it. This stays between us, and all the Light Guild Masters. Your included was informed of this. What Lucy did to summon not just me, but that other Spirit from our realm, with no magic in her containers," The deep resonating voice said, causing Rogue to feel as if a pressure was pressing down on him. " She used her very own life essence to save not just her Guild members, but all Guilds and those in Crocus and Fiore subconsciously. It was both selfish and selfless. I had to alter things to allow Lucy to live; otherwise, she should be dead right now. That Gate is only to be opened by all twelve Zodiac Keys, which are rightly Heartfilia property. And because of all the events, Lucy has no magic now, and her soul is slowly repairing herself. If you continue to try and tell my friend what happened, I, personally, will tear a rift and come to Earthland to kill you myself, understand, child of Skiadrum. Is there an understanding between us?"

All Rogue could do was swallow and nod his head.

"Then I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Lucy is a precious person to us Spirits, me included. Just like her mother Layla Heartfilia before her, she cares for us like we are her own family," The Spirit King said. "And her destiny is not yet done."

With that last bit leaving Rogue more than a little confused, the crystal went dark and vanished from sight. But his gaze was quickly drawn back to the Spirit who stood by the bed.

"This is your only warning Shadow Dragon Slayers," Loke growled before he too vanished.

Rogue could do nothing but lay there and feel as if his life just took a turn for the worse because something told him if he stayed in Lucy's care, that he would have a few more brushes with death. Though, underneath it all, he was happy to see she was loved and respected, even if she didn't see it herself. Sabertooth hadn't changed too much with Minerva leading it. Emotions were still seen as unnecessary. Closing his eyes, Rogue evened out his breathing and slipped into a meditative state. He knew he needed rest to heal faster, and he was nothing more than an invalid in prison in enemy territory.

 _ **TBC!**_

 **Post Notes: Next story to be updated - Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart - Double Agent Amelia Nile.**


End file.
